Anne 2002
by KountryKitten
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* Have you ever wonderd what Anne Shirley would have been like if she lived in the year 2002? I have...and this is what this fic is about- the first in the back to the future series, also my first Anne fic- PLEASE r&r!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Anne story...I've always been a fan of the books though...here I go- wish me luck- and please review....and in the event that this story stinks- I will accept flames :o) -Kitten  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed as I threw my books into my locker at school. I had just had the absolute worst day of my life. I had a feeling that I was falling into the depths of despair...again. But that happened about once a week. I mean, I was a thirteen year old girl, what did you expect?  
  
Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Anne Shirley, and I'm from Prince Edward Island.   
  
"Hey Anne!?" My best friend Diana called. I whirled around to face her.  
  
"Anne, it really wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
"Diana, they LAUGHED at me." I said, my voice starting to quiver. "I won't ever be able to face any of them again. They hate me. They think that I'm some sort of a freak."  
  
"Anne, stop it. Your being a drama queen again!"  
  
"Well how would you feel?" I shouted. "I'll see you later." I said grabbing my books.  
  
That night in my room I thought back over the day...it had all started when I had to read a poem that I had written. I searched deep into the depths of my soul to write that seven line piece and when I had finished reading it the entire class burst into laughter. There wasn't anything about it. I mean, the topic was handed out, what was I supposed to do? I was told to write about my alarm clock. Well what do you write about an alarm clock? I still don't see how it was funny to anyone.   
  
I looked into the mirror. My blue eyes were tear stained from crying and my bright red hair was tangled. I hated my hair, I always had. I asked trillions of times to die it but of course I had been rejected every time. I suppose that I wasn't terrible ugly. But I wasn't beautiful either. But the fall dance was coming up, and Diana and I were going to go into town next weekend to shop for our dresses. I was so excited about it. I wanted to perfect dress. Nothing to outrageous, but something that would stand out. I had it all pictured in my head. Baby blue with sequins at the top, I would wear my hair down and curled. All the boys would gush over me, and regret not asking me to the dance. They would all leave their dates and line up to dance with me, the prettiest girl at the fall dance.  
  
Of course it was a crazy dream, a dream that could never come true for someone as plain as I was.  
  
By the next day at school I think that everyone had forgotten about the alarm clock poetry incident. At least no one had mentioned it yet. That day in gym class we had to play basket ball, which was unfortunate for someone with my measure of coordination.  
  
I stood there in the line while the two most popular girls in school picked teams, nobody wanted to pick me. Little old Anne, so plain. She doesn't have a boyfriend, she never goes out on the weekends, she just stays home and studies and ready ridiculous romance novels and writes silly little poems about her alarm clock.  
  
I sighed as I was picked second to last. The last picked girl was Myra Littleton, she was very nice and all that, just a little overweight. As the game started I wondered if I could trade in my red hair for 50 extra pounds if I would do it. I decided that I would do it. A fat brunette was much better than a skinny red haird girl. Besides, if I WAS fat then I could just go on a diet. There was nothing that would fix red hair. Just then I noticed the ball being thrown, to me, but I didn't move fast enough to catch it and it hit me, square in the nose. The pain wasn't as bad as the humiliation that followed. WHY didn't I just pay attention to the game instead of thinking about my hair, and being fat?  
  
"Anne, are you all right?"  
  
Sure, Coach Kelly, I've just been hit with a basketball- I feel like ballroom dancing. I felt like biting her head off. "I'm fine." I shouted.  
  
"Then get back in the game!" She yelled to me.  
  
I sighed as I ran over to where the rest of the girls were fighting over the ball. Maybe if I didn't play I could at least make it look like I knew what I was doing....  
  
After gym class I met Diana in the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
"Anne, what happened to your face, it's all red?"  
  
"You don't want to know, Diana." I replied as I started eating my lunch.  
  
"Wow, look over there Anne." Dina said pointing to the most gorgeous boy in our entire class, Justin McKrandel. He had blond hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and a killer smile. I would do anything for him to ask me to the dance.  
  
"I heard he's going to ask Jamie Peters to the dance." Diana informed me.  
  
"Your kidding!" I yelped. Jamie Peters was only the most popular girl in the class, I knew it would happen sooner or later. It was written in the stars. The popular people always went out with each other. There was no hope for me....or was there.  
  
I knew that I would probably regret what I was about to do but I didn't care. I was having the worst day of my life, again. And if anything was going to make it better it was going to be this. I stood up, took a deep breath and walked towards Justin's table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
More soon....as long as I get reviews...and even if I don't I don't think that I would discontinue this story...I'm too excited about it. I think it's going to be pretty good- what does everybody else think???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *kitten* 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello." I said walking right up to him.  
  
"Hey, um..." He replied, he was a little confused, obviously but at least he had the common curtusy to speak to me.  
  
"Anne." I supplied.  
  
"Oh, bye." He said turning back around, all the girls at the table laughed. I felt my face burn, red. I had just made a fool of myself, of course I saw it coming but...still, WHY did I just have to do that? I was such a loser, again that night I sat in my room and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Anne, you look simply lovely tonight." I said in a deep voice, I replied to myself in my normal voice. "Oh, thank you."  
  
I continued this for a few moments, until I realized how stupid I was being. I called Diana.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hi." I replied as I flopped down on my bed.  
  
"Oh, Hi Anne, how are you after, you know- lunch today?"  
  
"Fine, trying to cheer myself up. Are we still going shopping tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, my mom said that she could drop us off at the mall. It's going to be so much fun! My mom's giving me fifty dollars!"  
  
I sighed. "I only get thirty..."  
  
"There's a whole bunch of sales, you'll be able to find something awesome!"  
  
"Nothing looks good with my hair." I sighed. We talked for a few more minuets before she had to go to bed. I woke up the next morning expecting another horrible day, what else can you expect when you've fallen into the depths of disappear for the third time that month. I put on my school uniform and walked the usual way, but I was totally unprepared for what was going to happen when I got there. I was sitting at my desk in first period when I got called to the office.  
  
"What did you do this time, Shirley?" A boy in the class called as I walked out of the door. I rolled my eyes. It was official, all the boys in school hated me, I was a loser, and I would never be asked to the school dance. I was however, the smartest student in the class, I got the best grades, but I suppose that was because all I ever did was sit in my room and study, read romance novels, and write silly poems about household appliances.  
  
I wasn't really looking where I was going so I turned the corner a little to sharply and hit my shoulder on the wall.  
  
"Owwwwww." I moaned loudly. It really hurt, I was so clumsy! Seriously though, what was the matter with me lately?!  
  
I rubbed my injured shoulder as I walked through the door of the school office, it was pretty quiet in there, I noticed two of the secretaries sitting around drinking coffee....but just then a boy walked out of the principals office and right up to me. He was so cute, tall, dark, AND handsome, the entire package...  
  
"Anne -" The school guidance councilor started as she followed him out of the office.  
  
"This is Gilbert, he's new here at school, I want you to show him around. He has your class schedule exactly so I thought that you might want to show him around."  
  
I just nodded, was this really happening? Oh yeah, it was happening. This guy was hot, and he was pretty much all mine, all day! How much better could it get?  
  
"Hi." I said in a shaky voice as he offered to shake my hand.  
  
"Now, you two go a head and get back to first period class.  
  
I nodded as Gilbert followed me out of the office.  
  
"So have you lived here your whole life?" He asked in the hall.  
  
"Pretty much, where are you from?" I asked.  
  
"Toronto." He replied.  
  
"Why did you move?"  
  
"My dad's ill, the doctors said that he might get better if we left the city."  
  
I nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked stopping and turning to face me, there was a small smirk on his face.  
  
"You really probably don't want to hang out with me. I'm not very popular, I'm actually kind of a nerd.  
  
"Well maybe I like nerds." He said as we reached the class room. "Besides, it looks like were going to be spending some time together today." He said with that same cute little smirk on his face, I decided right then that I wasn't going to mind getting to know Gilbert...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LOL- so there it is! I didn't really wanna bring Gilbert into the whole thing but ya'll asked for it- thanks for all the reviews BTW, I totally didn't expect it *hugs* The next chapter will be the last...but I plan to continue these as a series...with Jo from Little Women...and Laura Ingels Wilder possible....we shall see- but I *do* wanna hear what you guys think- so review- PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! much love, kit 


	3. Chapter 3

This is what I learned last week. Just because things start going half way good for you doesn't mean that the world stops turning. The days and the weeks went on. Gilbert and I got closer and closer. Unfortunately it seemed that everything was totally platonic.   
  
Dianna and I had found our dresses at one of the most popular dress shops in the mall. Hers was a deep blue with rhinestones all over it. Mine was plainer, of couse. It was a light lilic. It was simply cut. Dianna told me that I could fix it up with some fancy jewelry that she promised to lend me.  
  
Maybe going with Dianna wouldn't be so bad. I mean, she was my best friend. And we would have fun, I guess. As much fun as you can have at a dance without dancing.  
  
The night before the `big day' I couldn't sleep. Even though I had talked myself out of it I had really wanted someone to ask me to go with them. I had a dream that night that Dianna got asked by one of the most popular guys in the school, and that left me to go alone. When I got to the dance it turned out that I was not only the ugliest girl there, but I was the only one without a date. That was one dream that I grateful to wake up from. Even though I was disappointed I was still excited about getting dressed up and going to the dance. That in itself WAS something to be excited about.  
  
School seemed longer than usual that day. Everyone was talking about the dance, girls describing their dresses; boys talking about what they were going to do with their dates after the dance. A lot of them were going to a party at Justin McKrandell's house. It was an open party but I doubted that I would go. So in the end it turned out to be a day like any other, life went on. But at the end of the day I was sitting out at on the lawn of the school waiting for Dianna's father to pick us up, she was talking to our Math teacher about our homework assignment when someone came up to me.  
  
"This seat taken?" He asked.  
  
I recognized the voice without having to look up; it was Gilbert.  
  
"Nope." I replied. So he sat down next to me.  
  
"So. I don't suppose that your going to the dance."  
  
"Of course I'm going." I said matter-of-factly. "Everyone goes to the dances."  
  
"Oh." He said, quietly. "Well, who are you going with?"  
  
"Dianna and I are going together if you must know. Neither of us have dates."  
  
"Oh." Gilbert replied again.  
  
"Will you stop saying `oh'?!" I asked, my voice filled with exasperation.  
  
"Sorry, but- why don't you have a date?"  
  
"I already told you, I'm a nerd and nobody wants to go with me...besides, none of the boys are brave enough to ask me."  
  
"Is that so, Anne Shirly?" he asked smartly.  
  
"Yes it is." I replied nodding my head.  
  
As I looked back at him a funny thing happened...I really can't explain it in words. I caught his eyes, and he looked deeply into them. I felt as if he were looking through me, into the very depths of my soul. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, a gentle kiss. It had been my first kiss. When it was over I looked back at him. `Why had he done that?' I asked myself. I could come to no good explanation. We sat there a moment, neither of us saying anything. Finally Dianna walked out of the school. We were still sitting on the lawn as we had been, sort of looking at each other. If you thought about it I guess that we looked rather silly.  
  
"Anne come on, it's time to go." Dianna said.  
  
I didn't reply. But Gilbert looked up at her.  
  
"I see you later Anne." He said standing up. He offered me his hand but I stood up myself and looked back him.  
  
"All right. I'll see you, Gilbert." I said. It wasn't like I had anything else to say. Now I felt extremely awkward. It's strange having your first real kissing experience interrupted by your best friend...  
  
I guess he didn't know what to say either because he nodded and walked off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Dianna asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." I said with a sigh as I followed her to her father's car.  
  
"Well if you ask me..." She started to say as we got into the car. "Gilbert is being entirely too forward with you."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, defensively.  
  
"The way he flirts with you." She said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Your just jealous." I said, playfully. I really ment it, but I said it in a joking matter so that Dianna wouldn't take me seriously. The last thing I needed was my best friend getting mad at me right before the biggest dance of the year.  
  
I got ready for the dance at Dianna's house. We did each other's hair and got into our shoes and dresses. When we were finally ready to go Dianna's mother took a few pictures of us before Dianna's father drove us to the dance. I was nervous the whole way there. Gilbert probably wouldn't be there, and if he wasn't who else was going to ask me to dance with them? Would I dance at all? Probably not...  
  
The first half of the dance I spent mostly with Dianna over by the punch bowl. There was an occasional fast dance that we would dance to. But then we just returned to our self-proclaimed `spot'.  
  
It was nice watching everything. It was so beautiful. The sparkling white lights hit the dance floor like small lightning bugs flying around on a summer night. All the girls looked lovely, and the boys were handsome. The music was wonderful too, all of it seemed to play along with the the spirit of the night, and the way we all were feeling.  
  
Dianna had started talking to James Curtly, one of the boys that she knew from choir class, so I decided to retreat outside.  
  
From the lawn outside the school where Gilbert had kissed me just hours earlier I could still hear the music from inside the gym. Crickets were chirping and the stars were shining. I sighed, thinking that it was almost as pretty outside the dance as it was inside it.  
  
"Anne?" I heard a voice ask. He was standing just a few feet from me, in the parking lot, holding a corsage with white and blue flowers.  
  
"Gilbert?" I asked.  
  
He walked up to me and handed my the corsage.  
  
"Thank you." I said, timidly.  
  
"No problem." He replied.  
  
We stood there a few moments in silence before I spoke up.  
  
"What were you doing this afternoon?" I asked. "I mean what were you thinking when you..." I trailed off.  
  
"I was thinking." He began. "That- maybe I'm falling in love with you..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded. "I was also thinking that I would really like to take you to the dance....but that was before we were so rudely interrupted." He said smiling.  
  
I giggled. "Yes well, it's not to late." I hinted.  
  
He nodded, took my hand, and together we walked back to the dance. I knew then that this was just a taste of what things were to come....  
  
~The end~ 


End file.
